1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical socket, and particularly to a ZIF (Zero Insertion Force) mobile socket for use with a PGA (Pin Grid Array) chip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A ZIF socket is often used to mount a PGA chip onto a printed circuit board (PCB). One example of such connectors comprises a base, a cover mounted onto the base, a plurality of electrical contacts received in the base, and an actuation mechanism including a plastic ring and a metallic cam actuator. The cover is actuated to slide on the base by rotation of the metallic cam actuator in the plastic ring, thereby causing the pins of the PGA chip mounted on the cover to engage with/disengage from the contacts in the base. The ring is assembled in the cover of the socket by loosely fitting, interferentially fitting, or by being adhesively bound into a hole in the cover. The connection between the ring and the cover is easily broken during operation of the socket, thereby causing malfunction of the socket. Further, the plastic ring is apt to be worn out by the rotation of the metallic cam actuator therein, resulting in a shortened life thereof, and in turn a shortened life of the socket.
Therefore, an improved ring is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.